1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of sterilization for containers, such as a beverage bottle, and apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
The method for sterilizing containers such as a bottle applied to an aseptic packaging machine, is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2851373 discloses the method which sterilizes peracetic-acid aqueous solution and hydrogen peroxide by spraying in containers. Moreover, JP-A-3-224469 discloses the method which comprises heating of hydrogen peroxide sprayed into the chamber, which is followed by evaporation of the heated hydrogen peroxide, condensing thereof in air which is followed by forming of germicide mist, contacting this mist in a container which is followed by sterilizing for the container.